


oh what a violent game

by plutonianshores



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Girl, Canon-Typical Homophobia, F/F, Forced Orgasm, I Can't Believe It's Not Clown-Fucking!, Knifeplay, Scarification, Triple EADrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/pseuds/plutonianshores
Summary: Everyone knows Ericka Tozier is a slut
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	oh what a violent game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



> I kept the timeline vague because honestly I have no idea when this takes place. They're still in school but you can read them as canon age or a bit older in an AU where Patrick didn't die when he did!
> 
> Shoutout to my friend for helping with the rule 63 names, you're the best

"I saw you looking at my tits in the locker room."

Trisha had Ricki pinned to the wall, an arm pressed firm against her throat. Ricki didn’t struggle. She’d tried that the first few times Trisha decided to beat her up, and it hadn’t helped. It might have made things worse, actually. So Ricki didn’t struggle.

Trisha leaned in close, her breath hot against Ricki’s face. "Do you want to fuck me, slut?"

Ricki hadn’t even been looking at Trisha. She was always careful to keep from looking at _anyone_ in the locker room, afraid that they would _know_ what she liked. "You’re not my type," she said with a sneer, and oh shit, that was a mistake, because now Trisha was leaning against her hard enough to keep her from breathing.

"Shut the fuck up." Trisha let up on her grip, but before Ricki could catch her breath, Trisha had kneed her in the stomach and pushed her to the ground.

"Let go of me, asshole!"

"Shut _up_ ," Trisha said again. "You go around ogling people, you’re gonna get your ass handed to you eventually."

"I wasn’t – fucking – looking – at you," Ricki gasped. She tried to squirm away, but then Trisha pulled something out of her pocket and there was a flash of metal – "What the _fuck_ , Hockstetter?"

Trisha pressed her knife against Ricki’s throat, just hard enough to draw blood. "It’s dangerous, letting you in with the normal girls. I don’t feel safe." She punctuated that by leaning harder on Ricki’s stomach.

"What part of ‘I don’t want to fuck you’ don’t you understand?" Ricki wheezed.

"See, you keep saying that." Trisha flipped Ricki’s skirt up, rubbing her hand roughly over Ricki’s cunt through her underwear. "But I don’t believe you."

The more Ricki tried to get away, the more Trisha rubbed her hand against her, and the sick thing was, it felt good. That meant something, didn’t it, that she was lying here getting wet with Trisha’s hand between her legs and Trisha’s knife at her throat?

"I told you you liked it." Trisha pulled Ricki’s underwear aside, shoving her fingers between Ricki’s lips. "Fuck, you’re so wet." She pressed them into Ricki’s cunt, and _fuck_ , that _hurt._ Ricki whimpered.

"Stop pretending like you’ve never done this before." Trisha rubbed her thumb against Ricki’s clit. "We all know what you get up to with your loser friends."

Ricki didn’t want this. She kept telling herself that as Trisha’s rubbing and thrusting made her wetter and wetter, and as Trisha dragged her knife down Ricki’s chest, making her nipple tighten up. She didn’t want this, and it didn’t mean anything, and no one else would ever find out about it.

She’d always been good at lying to herself.

"Don’t move," Trisha said, digging the knife’s tip into Ricki’s ribs. Then she slid down, nudging Ricki’s knees apart. She rounded her lips around Ricki’s clit, and oh _fuck_ that was _too much_. Ricki screamed and tried to get away, but Trisha’s hand was firm on her hip, pinning her down. Once the initial shock faded, it felt good, so _fucking_ good, and Ricki didn’t want this but that was sounding less and less convincing with every moan that escaped her lips.

Trisha crooked her fingers inside Ricki as she sucked again on Ricki’s clit, and Ricki was coming, shaking under Trisha’s tongue.

"I told you you wanted me," Trisha said as she sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "You’re disgusting. Wait, stay there."

Ricki wasn’t sure she could stand up even if she wanted to. Her legs were still shaking, as much as she tried to stop them.

Trisha pulled up Ricki’s shirt, baring her stomach. Before Ricki could protest, Trisha had the knife’s point dug into Ricki’s skin, carving into her.

"Stop!" Ricki shrieked, but Trisha had already pulled away. She patted the wound she’d cut into Ricki – a jagged _T_. "Next time, keep your eyes off me, loser."


End file.
